Kantori Wa Neko
by MakePastaaNotWar
Summary: Then of a lot of wars, economic problems and a large life time, Germany, Italy and Japan didn't thought that one day they would pass a experience that would totaly change their life. I don't own Hetalia or the picture. I do own the line story.
1. 1 It all started

It was 6 am on Monday and the spring air enter into the room. The sunlight from the window did it too and it suddenly woke up the blond man in the bedroom. Ludwig Beilshmidt, more known as the country Germany, usually woke up at that hour or earlier, but for some strange reason he couldn't explain, he stayed there a little longer near Italy.

It had pass a really long time since they became friends and the italian personallity or why he normally sleeps in HIS bed, was a total mystery. Even though the brun at his side was annoying, messy and a lazy man, he still was a amazing person who always smiles and says that everything is going to be ok in life-death situation and always sees the bright side of everyone.

Then of being 2 hours in the bed, Germany finally stand up and looked down to Italy, who was covering the top of his head with the blanket.

"So cute..." he tought before watching the clock.

"Fuck is late!" He said, running into the bathroom with out bodering of waking up Italy "Shit! Japan is gonna be very upsett with us! We better r-" he stopped his auto-yelling and shock for what he saw in the bathroom mirror.

He had a pair of cat ears and a tail that it was moving by itself.

He wanted to shout, but he didn't. First, he tought that probably Italy put them at night. Nein, it was genuine black cat fur. Then, even thought it was stupid, he tried to figure out when this could happen. Finally, he decided it was a dream, but when Italy enterd into the room yelling, he stopped thinking that. The italian also had a pair of cat ears and a tail, but his were light brown.

"GERMAANYY! Tell me please that you put them while I was sleeping cause I don't rememnber doing it-" then he stopped when he saw the german's tail moving by itself like his own "Merda"

In that moment, they realised that this was a horrible, and scary, start of something big...


	2. 2 Neko Japan

Japan POV

"So, did you also wake up this way?" Mr. Germany asked to me, with a disconcerted look.

"Hai! I'm a bit more relieve now that I know that someone else is in this situation, I thought I was the only one..." I didn't really thought that. I knew that probably more countries where in the same situation, but Italy-kun seem so nervous that I had to lie just to calm him down a bit. His tail didn't stop moving and his ears were both down.

In my case, I tried to stay calm, but I wasn't. It feel strange to have a tail and a pair of ears. I always thought that, like Prussia says, it would be awesome to be in the same situation of the great part of my R-18 doujinshis. "I don't know how lucky we are for have this instead of Tentacle Porn...".

I could imagine who probably did this, well, it was obvious who did this: England. He always do this stuff to us(the ex axis) but almost all the time, this things also happend to the allies or, in most cases, to the rest to the world. It wasn't so intelligent from England-san, but he tried his best always, so I am unable to say anything. When they are they going to stop to try to ruined us?

"Well, this is not the time to accuse someone-"I thought then "Germany-san, Italia-kun, we just have to calm down and search if it happend the same to another countries!"

"Si!"

"Ja!"

When they finally anwenser, we went to the search of the other ones.

Then of that, I started thinking about how happy Greece probably was if this also happend to him.

Now, for real, I'm really happy for someone like this shitty thing! Love ya people!


	3. 3 Hey, Bruder! Part 1

Hey everyone! Ok, so I not gonna do the allies till chapter 5 or 6 maybe; but, not cause I don't wanna do them, I just don't know how intruduc them properly...

((Sorry for my bad english -_-'))

German Brothers POV

Germany

Before starting the search for other countries, we decied that first we should go and see where mine and Italy's brother were. I thought that, as usually, my brother wouldn't left home at this hour of the day, but he did. Then, we went to Roma, and Italy entered to his brother house. When he come from inside, Feliciano was crying. I sudenly thought the worst.

"Italy, A-are you ok-" I was asking to him, but he sundelly stoped me "What if we not find them?! It's not like I don't feel safety with the two of you, but it not feel good enough with out my brother... Lovi always reacts bad to this kind of stuff; what if he didn't know what to do?! WHAT IF HE PUSH IT TO THE LIMIT?!" He was hyperventilating. I had never seen Italy this worry, ever.

"Don't you worry, Italy-kun" Japan interrupted his suffering "Your's and Germany's brother gonna be all right..." Italy looked up to Japan, with a "puppy-eyes" look; the next thing I knew, was that Italy hugged Japan, grabbing in a despair way his kimono.

Then, the brownish hair italian whisperd "grazie... For everything, for every time that I'm sad, thanks for conforming me guys, both of you" than he look back at me, with a soft smile. I started blushing a bit. Why does italian culture this kind of smiles are just friendly, when in mine is almost like asking for a date?! But, then of more than 80 years of friendship, it's almost natural for me this feeling of, um, h-how to say it, happiness and awkardness at the same time, and leard to live with it, while it doesn't affect my life or my country. When I finished with my thoughts, I went to join the hug, only because Italy and, rarely, Japan were inviting me in.

"We better get going!" said Italy when we broke the hug "By hugging we are not going to find our brothers!" Sudenlly, something -or more likely, someone- grabbed Italy from behind.

"Or it is..." Japan said, while my brother was hugging Italy, who was surprising hugging back with a gigantic smile in his face. Ficken Preußen.

~~~~~~~~~Part 2 soon~~~~~~~~~


	4. 4 Hey, Bruder! Part 2

Prussia POV

I could hear my lil brother whispers from my position and really thought that he said something about me...

Anyway, when I woke up with a pair of white cat ears and a tail, I left home and started the search of mein bruder and co. Then of couldn't find him in the usual place where he, Feli and Japan meet, I went staight to Rome. Already there, I could hear some sort of crying close to Italy Brothers garden.

"What if we not find them?!" That voice. When I saw between the bush of that garden, I could see Italy crying and shouting to my brother. Ludwig, Japan and he had a pair a cat ears and a tail. That reassuer me for a while. He looked extreamly sad and I was about to cry just because his cute face had a hopeless expretion.

Later, Japan and Germany hugged him, and he said something of finding someone with a little smile in his face. I couldn't hold it anymore.

The next thing I knew, was that I was hugging him with all my heart and he.. he wAS HUGGING BACK! That became one of the most awesomes moments of the awesome life of the awesome me.

"Bruder! Could you explain where have you been?!" Ludwig told me, a little bit annoyed.

"I was looking for you, Lud! KESESESE! Looks like little bruder was worried about the awesome me"

"We all were looking for you, Prussia!" said Feli, looking up at me. Okey, that was way too cute. "Before we searched the others countries, we were going to look for you and mine fratello. But we couldn't find Lovi..."

"If you mean your big brother, he is at the pool right now" At the moment I said that, Italy run as fast he can to his brother backyard.

"Romanoo~!" He shouted, while hugging with joy his big brother. " I have been sick worry about you! Why didn't you tell me where you were?!"

"Veneziano... You little bastard stop crying! You look like a stupid as always, but worst" said the older Italian with a shitty respond."Now, let me go!"

"Noo~! I have been searching for you for hours, now you staying by my side foreveeer!" I just laugh as I saw the two italians being so united.

"Hey, West! We shou-"

"Bruder... You should act acording at your age..." Ludwig told me, with his normal, boring, angry face,

"But Weessstt! Why you bring that now" leaping a eyebrow, my brother just look straight at my eyes "Oh, I get it"

"Sorry for interrupting, Germany-san, Italy-kun, Italy-san, Prussia-san" Japan said, making the four of us to turn at his way "But, I just recived a text from America saying that he and the other ex allies are having a meeting and they need us to go." He finished with a award face "I thought it was their fault... More likely, England fault."

"Don't worry, Japan" Romano suddenly said "My little brother and I thought the same so it's not a big deal! Now we should be going." Then he saw West and me "Any of you potato bastards have car?!"

"Ja, but it's kinda small..." In that moment, I rememberd something.

"Don't worry, Bro! I think I saw a ferrari earlier!"

"That is mine, you big potato bastard! I didn't want to share with you because it was already bad the faq that I would share it with Veneziano." Said the older brun, looking me with anger and then grabing his keys from inside "To be clear with you Feli, I'm only letting you to come in my car cost I don't want you to be near that potato bastards!"

"Well... If Fratello says so, I'm going with him! See you later guys!" Saying this, Feli and his brother entered to the car and left the place. Coping their act, the three of us entered to Ludwig's car and went straight to the meeting room.


End file.
